Promise
by AudreyJ1
Summary: Beckett may have trouble saying the words but Castle's heart has no doubts.


She always let's him know where she stands. Since the day that changed it all, the night she came to him soaking wet and more sorry than he ever wanted her to be. It was three days before they left his loft. Three days of passion, confessions, laughs, bites eaten off of each others forks. More than, if he was honest with himself, he ever thought he'd have. The love in his heart greater than any moment in his life. Gina, Meredith, Kyra, yes, even those long ago feelings for Kyra don't compare to what he feels for Kate. What they are in this moment, stuns him.

The afternoon of the third day they walked hand in hand to her apartment. Kissed in the elevator on the way up to her floor. She pressed him against her door with her lips and hips - fumbled for the keys, had trouble unlocking the door and stumbled all over each other getting over the threshold. Making love in her apartment for the first, second and last time. The counter, the couch, the bed.

He knew she loved him when she packed a bag, took some framed photos of her family off the table and handed him the key saying, "I don't think I need this anymore." He was stunned, she was smiling. He asked if she was sure, she said, "Never more so." Earlier in the week he thought he'd never see her again. Now it seems they turned the corner, she leading him down the road to forever. He never thought she'd give him her heart so easily, so thoroughly, so completely. They took a cab back home.

She went back to the 12th after the summer. He knew how much she needed him when she said she'd handle it and don't call the Mayor. She went to bat with Gates over their unique partnership, he's back in his old chair next to her desk.

They have been back in the precinct for six months, it is the end of a very long week. He sits and thinks. Well, and not that he wants to call it that, but, yes, stares. Her hair, when it fans along her pillow or caresses him when she's on top. Her hands, those beautiful, long, strong fingers that scratch down his spine and do wonderful things to him, way better than ear twisting. Oh, and those lips. The lips that smirk, sneer, smile, mesmerize, and kiss. God, he's a lucky man. Her eyes catch his, the way she is scrunching her brows together is so cute. Oh, she is talking to him. "You ok over there?" "Um, yeah. You?"

She said it with her eyes when he pulled her out of the way after the arrest went bad. The bullet missed her, hit Ryan. The look she gave him when they saw he was grazed in the arm told the story. If he hadn't pulled her out of the way she would have taken another bullet.

He knows it, when she smiles and stares into his eyes after he hands her the first coffee of the day. He saw it, in the way she kisses his neck so tenderly. He feels it, when she gasps while he slides his hands down her sides the moment before he pulls her into him.

How she stopped ordering green olives on their pizza when Alexis told her he has hated them since forever, but ate them because she didn't eat enough and he wanted her to get what she wanted. She still orders black olives sometimes. He admitted they tasted ok, with tomato sauce and extra garlic.

Labor Day weekend with his family in the Hamptons was when he felt her "forever" engulf him. It was late, the fireworks over, his daughter and mother in the house. He walked up behind her with a bottle of wine, two glasses and a promise in his pocket. He stood and watched her sitting by the fire, the flames captivating her, she entrancing him. When he reached her side, he put the wine down and took her hand, lifting her up. They stood there in each others arms. The ocean, the stars, the fire. The warmth of her in his arms. With her lips resting on his neck, she whispers, "I could do this forever" He lifts her face towards his, looks into her eyes and with all the love in his heart says, "Oh, we will" He knows that their lives are filled with as much promise as this beautiful night is full of stars. Slowly, reverently, he gets to one knee and says, "Kate, I love you, will you marry me? Through the tears, the happiness and the kisses she makes his heart soar and says, "Yes".

Less than a year later, he stands there with Javi, Kevin, Lanie and his daughter. They are all waiting for her, for Kate. Seven years he's waited. He's waited through fights, those too long, too painful summers. He loves her, he loves this family he stands with now. He's lost in thought. Alexis notices her first. A million watt smile gracing his daughters face. Kate is walking towards them. He is looking at his daughter, see's the smile, follows her beaming face. He takes a step forward, Ryan puts a hand on his arm. "Let her come to you." He stops. Heart racing. Absorbing the moment. Time stands still, she walks towards them. She holds her hand out, he takes it. He thinks he's stopped breathing, she is beautiful. Everything he has ever secretly dreamed of. They walk past their family, up three steps and stand looking into each others eyes. Clasped hands symbolizing everything. She puts her other hand on his chest, declares her love for him for the first time with words. "I love you Castle, God, I love you Rick." He takes his left hand, runs a finger along the side of her face, a sweet and tender caress from the corner of her eye to her chin. "Oh, Kate, I know, I've always known. I love you too." She smiles at him, the smile that throughout their partnership, lit up his soul. She raises an eyebrow, taunting, charming him. "Let's do this." They turn, the music stops. They do.

XXXXXXXXX

Please review, this is my first ever FanFic. Thanks! Let me know if you would like me to continue...fun reader prompts would be fun to get too


End file.
